1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vortex type gas lamp and, particularly to, a vortex type gas lamp that is easy transportable.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,448 to Chesney discloses a vortex type gas lamp for producing an upwardly-directed vortex flame of combustible gas inside a surrounding and confined boundary of rotating body of air. An interface is located between the body of air which is devoid of gas and a central region of gas which is bounded by the interface during the operation of the gas lamp. All of the combustion of gas substantially occurs inside the interface. The gas lamp has a central axis and includes a base supplying combustible gas without air at and nearly adjacent to the central axis. The gas lamp further includes a shield including first and second axially-extending sections structurally attached to the base in a fluid-sealing relationship. The first and second sections are substantially identical and transparent to light and each includes an impermeable wall having an arcuate inner surface and an arcuate outer surface. Moreover, each of the first and second sections has first and second edges extended axially. The gas lamp yet further includes the first and second walls alternately overlapping one another. The first and second walls are adjacent to their edges and are spaced from one another so as to form tangentially-directed ports, thereby forming an axially-extending chamber open at its side only through the ports. The first and second sections are arranged that at the base they surround the entry of the combustible gas and gas receives air for combustion only through the ports, whereby combustion of the gas results in a flame spaced from the inner surfaces and the peripheral body of air is devoid of gas entering through the ports. It is, however, not easy and safe to preclude air from entering through the ports to extinguish the flame. Additionally, Chesney discussed nothing as to how to resolve a problem if fuel for the gas lamp is used up.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.